From Normal to New
by jhcSUIOfAipuEFG
Summary: Rachel is forced to go into a freaky closet. When she steps in, everything is dark. Then it's unbelievably sunny. It was cold in the closet, now it's hot! Who is this guy? What about the dragon? And what the heck are they doing in the middle of a desert!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my third story. I'll finish my others sometime soon. For those of you who don't know me, I have two others that are about Inuyasha and Pendragon. R&R As for now, sorry this is really short I just couldn't wait to get it started officially! Jacqui

From Normal to New

Chapter 1

WARNING: I write like I'm talking. If that annoys you, well, your problem…

The alarm clock rang in Rachel's ear. She flailed her hand around her nightstand and eventually jammed her finger on the OFF button of her alarm clock. Slowly, she got up from bed, but stubbed her toe on the wall.

"Owwwwwww!" she yelled. "Today is not gonna be a good one,"

Rachel was just a normal girl with a normal life, normal friends, parents, brothers, and pets. Yes. All normal. Except school. There was always something strange about MaryJane Middle School. Especially her eighth grade homeroom. That old closet just freaked her out.

So, Rachel got to school, prepared herself for another boring day and just went along with it. There it was, homeroom. She walked in and met her friend Caitlin. "Hi Rachel! Over here!" her friend beckoned and pointed to any empty desk beside her own.

"Thanks, Kate," she said and took her seat.

"How's your book report coming?" Caitlin asked.

"Fine, I guess," she said drowsily. "Eragon isn't the _worst_ book in the world,"

"Well at least you don't have to read," she put on a nasally voice and imitated her English teacher, "The Swamp Unicorns!" They both chuckled.

"Quiet, now!" Mr. Palmer yelled across the classroom. "Let's get started!" He began his lesson and Rachel didn't pay much attention. Until he said, "Rachel, please get the map of Asia out of the closet,"

She got up and walked to the closet. It killed her to open the door and walk in. It smelled so weird. _ What is that smell?_ Before she could even blink, everything went black and it felt like she passed out because she woke up again and didn't remember much. Instead of lying on the hard tile floors of room 319, she was lying in hot sand. Because of the burning, she opened her eyes and stood up. She looked around and saw…


	2. A New Friend

Hi! I think this story is gonna be pretty good! If you're reading, tell your friends! Don't let them miss out on such a _cool _story! (Joking)

Jacqui

From Normal to New

Chapter 2

Nothing. She looked up and saw nothing.

"What is this? Some kind of desert?" she asked herself.

"Yes, the Hadarac," a male voice said harshly behind her. "Who are you? Are you affiliated with Galbatorix?"

"Well," she began to answer the man's rude question. She would have continued, but there was a small problem. Make that a big problem. A big problem with scales, wings, and extremely sharp teeth! Behind him, stood a dragon!

"Answer!" he shouted and drew his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" she said, finally returning to her senses. Her small mind finally grasped the concept of a boy with a dragon and a red sword. It was Eragon and Saphira! The guys from her book. _Think, think Rachel! How do you formally greet a Dragon Rider! _She thought very hard and finally came up with something! "Sir, Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Bjartskular. Greetings," Rachel curtsied. She curtsied her heart out. For some reason, she felt that if she couldn't pull this off, she'd be dragon food.

_Hello, girl. _

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. Rachel brought her hands to her ears. What was that? Oh, yeah! Saphira's talking to me!

_I am, girl! But, how did you know my name._

_I'll explain, but can you calm Eragon Shadeslayer? Please Ma'am?_

_Eragon. She is not loyal to Galbatorix. I have a feeling that she can be trusted._

_Ok, but we shouldn't trust her completely._

Rachel_: I understand, but I assure you, I couldn't possibly misfortune you or Saphira in any may._

Saphira_: She speaks with modesty, Eragon._

Eragon_: Alright. Let's find a place to rest and we can sort out how this all happened._

Silently, they walked for a long distance to an oasis. There were some trees and other vegetation, but that was it. To break the silence Rachel said, "Wow, this is some desert. What did you say it was called, Argetlam?"

"The Hadarac. It surprises me that you have never heard of it," Eragon answered kindly. Finally he let down his guard. "Tell me, why did you go into the Hadarac?"

This was going to be hard to explain. Rachel sat silently for a while, trying to think of some kind of an explanation. "Well first, I'm an orphan. I didn't have a home in my old village. The people got tired of me always begging for food, so they chased me out," That should do. _They might even feel bad for me! _She thought.

"I'm sorry," Eragon said sympathetically.

"It wasn't that bad, but then I didn't know what to do. I just started wandering around until, before I knew it, I was in the middle of the Hadarac Desert!" Rachel was beginning to have fun weaving together this story.

_Where did you get your provisions? _Saphira asked

_Provisions?_ Rachel thought to herself. She looked down and suddenly realized that her backpack had been replaced with a rucksack full of food and a water skin was now hanging around her neck. She took off the backpack and searched through it.

"Oh, this stuff? I, had to, well… borrow it. I'll give it back, eventually,"

"So you stole it?" Eragon said, suspicion was rising in his voice.

"Well, I worked a day for the man. I was supposed to work for two, but…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

_At least you didn't steal it completely. _Saphira added.

Rachel sensed that she could become very good friends with the dragon. "Oh, I forgot! You already know our names, but what is yours?" Eragon asked. Now, his voice was normal, almost kind.

"My name is Rachel, I am 14 years of age, and currently homeless," she stated.

_Eragon. _Saphira contacted him directly_, I think that we should take her in._

_Why? We don't know that much about her?_

_I know, little one, but you must trust me. My instincts tell me that she can aid us in some way!_

_Alright, but you ask her. _Eragon said with finality.

Rachel sat there, staring at the dragon and rider. _I wonder what they're saying about me…_

_Rachel. _It was Saphira_. We would like you to accompany us on our journey. Do you want to come?_

_What kind of journey? What are you trying to do?_

"As you may know, Saphira is one of the last dragons in Alagaesia," Eragon started.

"Yes,"

"Well, we are trying to find a suitable mate for Saphira. We may have to go over seas and travel great distances, but I promised her,"

_If you do not wish to come, we can take you somewhere safe. _Saphira offered.

"Okay, I think," Rachel considered her options. _I can't play around in this world forever. I have to find some way to get back home. _"I'm sorry, I have to think for a minute," _ I know! I'll go on this little journey. And when it's over, I can simply ask for some help in return! What could possibly go wrong?_

"I'll go with you two!"

_Wonderful! _

Saphira made a strange sound, but it sounded very happy! Eragon also seemed that he liked the idea. He had a special love for Saphira, but he wanted some human companionship as well.

_So, little one, it seems we've made a new friend!_


End file.
